


Reichenbach Fall

by SniperMoran



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Feels, M/M, Reichenbach Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SniperMoran/pseuds/SniperMoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reichenbach Falls from the perspective of Sebastian Moran, James Moriarty's right hand man and loyal sniper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reichenbach Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my Sebastian Moran on twitter. He's a really depressing roleplay account...  
> ENJOY!
> 
> Note: I do not own any of these characters, but I do own the ideas, and I took liberty with Sebastian's character since he isn't very fleshed out in the books.

He'd been lost before the consulting criminal had found him and taken him under his wing. He had nothing until that man came into his life. And now everything he did was for that man, and for that man alone. He no longer cared about doing things for himself, it was pointless. He belonged to the spider, and he would do anything necessary to make him happy. He owed him that much, at least.  
So when the job came about with the bombs, and the consulting detective, he made no move to question the motives or consequences that his boss was getting them into. He made no move to sway him of the plan, and went along, no questions asked. He loved these sorts of little games, the kind where people's lives were in the balance. Good vs. Evil. But were they really evil? And was the consulting detective really good?  
He didn't even question his boss when he was told little but a position that he was supposed to be in. He was given coordinates, and one objective: If the detective did not jump, shoot the doctor. Simple enough. This game was easy. Either the detective would die, or his precious doctor would. There was no way out of this one and there was no chance of anything backfiring.

 

Except it did.

 

It did backfire.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sebastian climbed the building, rifle bag at his back, a sharky grin plastered on his eager face. He was excited for this round. Everything they had been planning and working for came to this, and Jim must have had some big idea in mind, what with the sort of objective his men had been given.  
He stopped at the top before taking out his rifle, his thought trail stuck on the kiss his boss had bestowed upon him before they had departed from the flat this morning. It was not unusual for the man to be spontaneous, he was always that. But...this kiss was different than others they'd shared in the past. It wasn't a tease, it wasn't a joke. It was...almost an apology. But an apology for what? He couldn't quite puzzle it out and something wasn't settling right in his stomach with the look in the man's eyes before they parted ways to go about this final game.  
Quickly, the sniper set up his rifle, setting the bag to the side for cleanup afterwards. He knelt down, peeking through his scope, trying to see what was going on.  
His boss stood on the roof opposite, the roof of St. Bart's hospital. The detective had yet to arrive, but Sebastian assumed it would only be a matter of time now. He felt a buzz in his pocket and pulled out his phone.

 

'Hey Tiger. You ready for the last act? -JM'

 

Sebastian chuckled lightly at the pet-name Jim had become fond of using with him, especially in text and around the other men, to make them even more uncomfortable than they already were.

 

'Always, boss. You know me. -SM'

 

He set his phone down carefully, checking for any movement, nothing yet. Nearly time though, it must be.

 

'Our friends will be joining us shortly. Be prepared. You know your orders. Do nothing else. Understood? -JM'

 

Sebastian carefully read the message and he set his jaw firmly. Jim was serious now, that meant that there were things going on that he wasn't privy too, which was always dangerous.

 

'Boss, I don't know what sort of game you're intending to play, but don't do anything rash. -SM'

 

He almost added 'please' to his last message, but what would that have done? If his boss was set on doing something, no amount of pleading or begging or warning would do anything to sway him from what he thought he needed to do. When Jim Moriarty had his mind set, there was usually no going back. ...except when he was in his /moods/.

 

'I know what I'm doing 'Bastian. Do not question me. Ever. Now be a good pet and get ready. I hear Sir Boast-a-Lot coming up the steps now. -JM'

 

Sebastian read the text and couldn't help but chuckle at the fairy tale name that Jim had created for the detective. He peeked through the scope, setting his phone down, not hearing it buzz again. Things were starting now. The detective and Jim were talking, though Sebastian couldn't make out the words. They seemed to be arguing. There was a moment where all seemed to be going well, the detective stepped towards the edge--  
but then things got bad.

 

Really bad.

 

He could see it in Jim's eyes. His usually veiled emotions, the fear that could be seen through the sniper's scope. Could the detective see it too?  
And then, before Sebastian could even react, there was a gun, a wicked grin and

 

BANG

 

-

 

-

 

-

 

The world seemed to go in slow motion as the man fell. The most brilliant man the world had ever known, his signature adder grin on his face as he fell back, going down...down...and then it was over.

Sebastian was frozen. He couldn't move away, all he could do was watch. Watch as his whole world turned upside down and inside out. The detective was shocked, it was obvious. He stepped to the edge, away from the now lifeless form of James Moriarty. He pulled out his mobile, most likely to call the doctor, and of course, as always, he was there.  
Sebastian spotted the loyal doctor getting out of a cab on the street just below. They spoke, the two of them, saying their goodbyes, he expected, as he had not been able to say his own.

The detective said something, what it was, the sniper did not know, and then he threw his phone to the roof behind him and took the step over the edge, falling, flailing, to his own demise upon the pavement below. And now, the doctor would know the sniper's pain. Of losing that which is closest to your heart. Though neither had known of these feelings previous to losing that which caused them.  
And while Dr. John Watson rushed to the side of his fallen angel, Sebastian Moran packed up his rifle, stuffed his phone in his pocket and rushed to find his fallen devil.

The climb up the fire escape was difficult. Not that his rifle was heavy, or hard to climb with, but that his feelings were weighing him down. His sense of loss, and betrayal. He reached the top, and climbed over the edge, closing his eyes quickly to fight back the tears that had been burning there since he started his climb. As he opened his eyes, his vision blurred, but he could make out the figure of his boss, laying on the rooftop, gun still in his one hand, pool of blood surrounding him.

"You'd hate this." he murmured to the motionless body on the ground. "One good thing about you being dead I suppose...You can't complain about the blood on your Westwood..." he whispered, falling to his knees and cradling the man's head in his lap.

 

\--

'One last thing Tiger... I should have told you, but I knew you wouldn't play along if I had. This is the end of our story. Our last chapter. I'm going to die up there today, on that roof. And you won't be able to save me this time. I love you 'Bastian. -JM x'

**Author's Note:**

> When I picture my Sebastian Moran, I picture him being played by Michael Fassbender, I guess that's just a random note, but I thought it was relevant.


End file.
